This pallet relates to pallets for storing items on wheels such as casters.
Goods are often effectively and efficiently stored and transported in stacked configuration. Stacking goods maximizes the use of available storage and transportation space. In addition, manipulating such goods with a forklift for quick handling of the goods saves labor and time. Some goods, however, are difficult to store and transport in stacked configuration and are not easily manipulated with a forklift. Wheeled items, such as photocopiers or computers on casters are an example of such goods which are difficult to handle. Typically, an item such as a photocopier or computer on casters has to be placed on skids and secured to the skids to be manipulated with a forklift and stored and transported in stacked configuration. Such wheeled items must be carefully secured to the skids so that the wheeled items do not roll on the pallet and shift during storage and transportation. This is a time consuming task.
Alternatively, wheeled items can be stored on an open floor without stacking the items; however, this occupies a large space. In addition, when wheeled items are unsecured to skids, they are difficult to manipulate with a forklift. This method is also very time consuming.
Wheeled items sometimes are stored in sets such as when a large computer and an accompanying frame are both on casters. Storing both such items on the same skids or pallets magnifies the problems described above.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for storing and transporting wheeled items, and even sets of wheeled items, in a manner that allows stacking of the items and their manipulation with a forklift.
The present invention solves the above described problems in the prior art by providing a pallet comprising ramps for handling wheeled items and systems for securing the wheeled items to the pallet such that the items nest in the pallet and are held on the pallet.
According to one aspect of this invention, a pallet is provided for storing and transporting at least a pair of wheeled items. Each wheeled item comprises an undercarriage and wheels extending from the undercarriage. The pallet comprises a base frame extending from a first end to a second end, a platform on the base frame and having a support surface for receiving the wheels of the items, a first plurality of ramps on the base frame, and a second plurality of ramps on the base frame. The first plurality of ramps slope from the platform toward the base frame and the first end of the base frame. The second plurality of ramps slopes from the platform toward the base frame and the second end of the base frame. The support, the first plurality of ramps, and the second plurality of ramps are structured and arranged so that when a first of the wheeled items is shifted on its wheels from the support surface along the first plurality of ramps and a second of the wheeled items is shifted on its wheels from the support surface along the second plurality of ramps, the undercarriages of the first and second wheeled items move toward the platform and the wheels of the items nest into the platform. This allows the pair of wheeled items to be loaded from opposite ends of the pallet and be secured within the pallet platform. Desirably, the first and second plurality of ramps each slope within recesses in the platform. Each recess comprises and end wall and side walls extending upwardly from the base frame. The wheels of the items can be securely anchored within the recesses.
More particularly, the pallet of this invention for at least a pair of wheeled items comprises a bracket mounted to the pallet proximate one of the first plurality of ramps. The bracket is structured and arranged so that when the first wheeled item is shifted on the wheels from the support surface along the plurality of ramps, the bracket receives a stem of one of the wheels of the first wheeled item. Desirably, the pallet comprises a plurality of such brackets so that the brackets receive respective stems of the wheels when the first wheeled item is loaded onto the pallet and shifted down the respective ramps.
The pallet of this invention for transporting at least a pair of wheeled items desirably also comprises a strapping mechanism mounted to the pallet. The strapping mechanism comprises a plurality of attachments for attachment to respective stems of the wheels of the first wheeled item and a selectively releasable tightening mechanism for drawing the attachments and securing the wheels of the first wheeled item within the respective ones of the first plurality of ramps and securing the wheeled item against the pallet. Suitable tightening mechanisms include a selectively releasable buckle or ratchet. Desirably, the strapping mechanism includes a strap connected to a plurality of attachments and the tightening mechanism draws the attachments with the strap.
According to a particular embodiment of this invention, a pallet for transporting a pair of wheeled items includes a bracket or plurality of brackets as described above and the strapping mechanism as described above. The strapping mechanism is useful for drawing the wheeled item such that the wheel stems are secured within the bracket or brackets. More particularly, the pallet can be arranged so that a plurality of brackets are mounted to the pallet to receive stems of one set of wheels on the wheeled item and the strapping mechanism attaches to stems of another set of wheels and the strapping mechanism draws wheels of the items against the brackets and the wheeled item against the pallet.
This invention also encompasses a pallet for storing one or more wheeled items comprising a plurality of ramps and one or more brackets as described above. Another embodiment encompassed by this invention is a pallet for one or more wheeled items comprising a plurality of ramps and a strapping mechanism as described above.
Still another embodiment encompassed by this invention is a pallet for one or more wheeled items comprising a plurality of ramps and first and second sets of brackets for receiving the stems of wheels of the item being stored. Desirably, one of the sets of bracket is pivotally mounted to the pallet so that the pivotable brackets can be positioned about wheel stems of the wheeled item after the item is loaded onto the pallet.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, drawings and claims.